


Boogeyman Cupid

by Chyanime



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostbitten Nightmares, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyanime/pseuds/Chyanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth and Jack are the cutest couple this side of the moon. They worship each other, cuddle, kiss, and are so sweet, Bunny jokes that they're giving more cavities than his chocolates. They're the perfect pair and couldn't be happier...except...</p><p>They each have a dark secret they're keeping from each other. The exact same secret in fact! Both are secretly seeing Pitch behind each other's back, and don't know it. And Pitch is enjoying himself. However, their constant worry is starting to get annoying…and he can tell they still really care for each other. So maybe it's time for the Boogeyman to play cupid~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogeyman Cupid

 

 Key:

“Tooth”  
_“Jack”  
_**“Pitch”**

  ~~~~~*~~~~~~

Tooth worried her bottom lip as she flew through the dark caverns of Pitch’s lair. Jack had said he had to go to Burgess, and he was practically running out of her palace as fast as she was trying to usher him out. She had told him she had teeth to collect. MiM did she hate lying to him… But…she couldn’t handle the heartbreak it would be if she told him her dark secret…

 

“Dammit Pitch…Why did I’d have to get so addicted…” she cursed under her breath.  Earlier, Pitch had slipped out of a shadow and took her into his arms, stealing her breath with a passionate kiss, and told her to meet him in his lair in 20 minutes. Then he had vanished mere seconds before Jack arrived. She and Jack were scheduled to have a date but, to her surprise, Jack was the one apologizing about having to cancel on her. She tried to hide her relief but gave a small laugh and smile, explaining something had come up for her too. He laughed and kissed her, the action making her heart cut a flip. He had then looked deep into her eyes, there was sincerity, love, and…was that sorrow? Or was that her own conscience interfering?

“ _I love you”_ He told her firmly, and she knew he meant it. He gave a quick kiss to her forehead before bolting off, not giving her a chance to return the sentiment.

 

“That’s it. This is the absolute last time… I have to stop this.” She told herself as she opened the door to his main room.  “Pitch I-“ a _moan_ cut her off. She looked up and froze. There before her, on the chaise, was Pitch…with Jack, naked in his lap, looking horrified at Tooth. His back was to Pitch’s bare chest, fully facing him towards the door. He had opened his eyes to the sound of the door and was currently pale enough to compete with his hair.

 

 _“T-Tooth! Icanexpla-AH!”_ Jack was cut off as Pitch gave a particularly hard squeeze to his weeping member.

 

 **“Toothiana, perfect timing, my ever punctual flower~”** Pitch purred with the ever widening smirk that hadn’t left his face since she came in. And oh was he enjoying the fear rolling off the two of them in waves. He gave a clothed thrust against Jack’s backside, causing the younger to bite his lip. **“Now Jackson, that’s no way to treat my invited guest…”** Jack looked to him with wide eyes of terror. He had invited her?! He wanted Jack to get busted?! Why that no good- His mind was silenced as Pitch gave another pump, causing Jack to growl.  Pitch wrapped his free arm around Jack, gripping the boy’s chin tight as his own slid over Jack’s shoulder, nuzzling into neck.

 

 **“Now now, be considerate, aren’t you going to ask her if she’d like to join us?”**  Jack looked to Pitch in confusion before turning his attention to Tooth, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.  Tooth had been silent after her initial shock, eyes wide and hand covering her mouth. Now? Her eyes were glazed, fingers curled like she wanted to bite her nails, a deep blush on her cheeks, and a ghost of a smile on her pink lips.  Jack’s jaw hung open as she squirmed under their gaze. He hadn’t seen her this turned on since their first heated kiss. His mouth worked to say something, _anything_ but his voice wasn’t cooperating. That is, until Pitch gave him a push with a hard bite to his shoulder.

 _“AH! Tooth-“_ before the name could finish escaping his lips, they were captured with plush ones; small hands on his jaw and hit with a force that knocked him straight out of Pitch’s lap, pushing his back against the arm of the chaise. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close as she rocked against his pinned erection, the feathers tickling and giving him heavenly friction. 

 

Pitch blinked in surprise as he suddenly found his lap very empty and turned his attention to the lovebirds with an arched brow. In a smooth glide, he positioned himself behind Tooth, his hands on her waist.

 **“Now hold on a moment, I think you’re _forgetting-“_** he gave a hard thrust and ground against her backside, causing her to pull her lips from Jack’s and give a small groan.  **“Something, Miss Queen of Memories.”** He reached around and gently gripped her chin, pulling her back against him, holding her possessively.  Tooth closed her eyes and leaned back in his embrace, quite the sight for Jack as he lied there wide-eyed, and trying to catch his breath.  Pitch grinned down at Jack before leaning in and nipping at the skin along her chin, pulling out delicious keening noises as her hands gripped at Jack’s lower abs.  Jack licked his lips, and he had to admit, there was something about the contrast of her colors and Pitch’s that was stunning.

 

 **“Hmmm~ We look good together don’t we?  Beautiful contrast of bright and dark, the way her colorful feathers are stark against my smooth grey. The _king_ of nightmares and _queen_ of the toothfairies, why, we were meant to be~  What hope would a _vanilla little prince have?_ ” **He lowered his hand slowly down her front, causing Tooth to bite her lip and squirm. “ ** _A true king can make his queen-_ “** he shoved a finger into her causing her to cry out and buck, nails dragging against Jack’s porcelain skin. **_“scream.”_**

 

Jack couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up in a flash, yanking Pitch’s hand away and back, to his back, causing Pitch to grin as Jack rubbed himself against Tooth’s center. The smile on Jack’s face as she moaned was priceless. Pitch gripped Jack’s rear tight and helped the motion.  **“There we go~ See Tooth? I told you he could learn. If only the two of you weren’t so _afraid of communicating!_ Honestly…” **He leaned forward and stole a strong kiss from Jack before nuzzling his head against Tooth’s cheek. “ **But then again, I would have missed out on all _this~_** ”

 

Jack and Tooth looked to each other before both ducked their heads sheepishly. They had been quite foolish…  
Pitch rolled his eyes before nuzzling his broad nose into her shoulder and biting there.  “AAHHH~<3 Fffuuu”   Pitch smiled against her feathers as he watched Jack’s shocked expression. Poor kid had no idea...

“ _Y-You like that?”_

“Oh sweet MiM, _yesss”_ Tooth moaned as she lowered her head to his neck, giving slow, desperate kisses.  Jack looked to Pitch confused, who in turn gave him an encouraging nod. Jack swallowed hard, the feeling strange as Tooth’s lips were on his throat. He lowered his hand so his thumb brushed her nub between them, causing her to stop her ministrations in order to bite her own lip to hold down the keening noises. His head now free, Jack began to nose past some feathers on her chest til he found the hard pebble of a nipple.  He gave it a few flicks with his tongue, causing a sharp gasp and a buck from the queen, followed by a needy whine. Intrigued, he took it into his mouth and sucked.  

 

His blue eyes flashed open at the scream he ripped from her, checking her face, and finding her head tossed back, struggling for air happily. Pitch’s grin was practically predatorial as his grey hand took her other breast, flicking and plucking the bud.  The queen was lost in pleasure, squirming and twitching between the two of them.

“Guys…I…Too much…I’m…hhaaa…not gonna last…oh sweet incisors _fuck”  
_ Pitch tutted against her ear as his other hand slowly slid down to meet Jack’s.

“ **Such dirty language for a Guardian…”** He grasped Jack’s hand, redirecting his so that their thumbs were on her bundle of nerves, flicking lightly side to side, as their middle fingers began to slowly stroke her sopping folds. “ **You’ll need to be… _punished~”_ ** He

jammed both their fingers in.    


Jack watched Tooth come undone with wide-eyed fascination. Sure he had orgasmed before, but never this strongly. Her scream had an echo of animal in it and her walls spasmed against their fingers. His eyes drank in every shudder and twitch that rippled through her feathers, mouth going dry at the sight.  Soon, Tooth came down from her high, melting between the two and giving them sleepy grins.

“That was…. _wow…”_  
“ **Oh don’t quit just yet. We’re not _near_ done my dear~”  
** Tooth looked up at him, her already flushed face getting deeper

“What do you mean?”

“ **That was only Lesson number One for our dear Jack~”**

Jack looks up at him with wide eyes and Tooth visibly shudders at the pleasurable thought.  
“ **Jack, it would be advised to enter now when she’s relaxed and soaked. That is, if you’re okay with that my dear”** Pitch cooed.   
Jack and Tooth look to each other, both sizing up the other. Jack licks his lips and gives a needy buck forward. Tooth bites her lip as she looks him over once more before giving a quick nod.  A smile bursts on his face and he quickly leans in to capture her lips in a strong kiss. He guides himself in, surprised at how easy he slides in, meeting only minimum friction and moans collide against each other.

“ **Beautiful~~”** Pitch breathes before he and his shadows shifts them both to sit up more, enjoying their delicious noises at the change of angle. Shadow tendrils caressed both their backsides, their tips teasing their back entrances.   **“Hmm~ Now where do I slide into this ménage trois?”** he purred as his robes melted, his member free as he rubbed it against Tooth’s backside, causing her to twitch and gasp. “ **The Queen?”** A tendril spiraled its way into Jack, drawing out a grunt and shudder from him. **“Or the Prince?”**  
With a little more rubbing, Pitch gave a soft hum, **“Hmm… I think both.”** His shadows gave a quick squirt of lubricant into their holes before they slipped on a condom for him, and then gently eased himself into Tooth as the shadow thickened and sunk into Jack. The symphony of moans that filled the caves would have made cupid himself blush.  
Tooth was practically dizzy from how full she felt and Jack moved to place kisses on her neck, groaning from the burning sensation of filling and being filled.  As Pitch began to kiss along her jawline, her hands moved to tangle themselves in the boys’ hair, one locked onto each head.  She gave a tentative buck and they moaned in harmony once more.

“Sweet Man in MOoon” she groaned and Pitch gave an agreeing grunt. Pitch moved his hands to capture Jack’s hands and place them on her hip tight, his hands holding them there before leaning forward to steal Jack’s lips in a kiss, causing Tooth to bite hers. 

 

“ **Are you ready Jackson?”** Jack’s white hair bobbed in a happy daze, already having lost his ability to speak at the sensations.

Pitch guided Tooth’s hips up, til Jack was just about to slip out, then he quickly brought her down, causing Tooth to cry out and Jack to make a deep, gutteral sound. He lowered his head to her chest and placed open mouthed kisses against her feathers as Pitch began to set the slow rhythm. Jack could feel Pitch's member through the muscle wall, drawing a groan from him and he nuzzled through Tooth's feathers, gently dragging his teeth on what skin he found.  Pitch let out a haggard breath on the back of her neck, her feathers ruffling at the feel. The steady rhythm created a slow build of pleasure. But when Pitch deliberately paused to shift the angle, and shift the timing… _AND OH HOLY INCISORS!!!_

Pitch now had them alternating thrusts, as Jack pulled out, Pitch pushed in. That slow burn quickly becoming sparks, teasing, building quickly but not enough to tip her over the edge. Tooth was caterwauling in pleasure, nails digging into Pitch’s scalp and down Jack’s neck. Pitch hissed before giving a predatorily growl, hips jerking faster as he kissed down Tooth’s cheek, attempting to capture her mouth, teeth clashing. His hand slid down between Jack and Tooth, thumb brushing her clit and fingers spread, allowing Jack to thrust through them. Jack whimpered and his thrusts became more stuttered what with thrusting into Tooth’s warm tightness and then back into Pitch’s cool shifting shadow. Jack was whimpering and moaning, gasping, making all sorts of delicious noises. When he opened his eyes, he felt his breath leave him like he had been kicked in the chest with the heated looks he was getting from Tooth and Pitch above him. 

The sudden lack of oxygen dropped kick Jack over the edge, lowering his head and sinking his teeth into Tooth’s breast to muffle his scream. Tooth cried out, nails dragging down Jack’s back, leaving welts as she spasmed around him, her own orgasm cresting as she felt shots of coolness, sharp contrast against her burning heat. Pitch groans and sinks his teeth into her shoulder; a few more thrusts and he’s there along with them, shadow wiggling spastically in Jack. Each of them help prolong the other’s orgasms with their own.

It’s not long before Tooth becomes boneless, Jack quickly behind her. Pitch gives a breathy chuckle and shadows surround the trio, guardians groaning as they reappear on Pitch’s massive bed.

“Did you _have_ to use shadow travel?” Tooth shivers as Pitch pulls out, whimpering at the emptiness.  
“ _It always feels weir-Ah!”_ Jack gasps as the shadow drags itself out with an audible pop.

“ **Ugh, complain complain”** Pitch fusses with a smirk on his lips. He nuzzles against Tooth’s back and drapes his arm over to rub Jack’s.  Jack and Tooth look to each other before smiling and leaning in to rub noses affectionately.  
“ **Bleck. Get a Room.”** Pitch’s teasing is met with tired giggles.  
“ _Thank you Pitch”_  
“Love ya Pitch”  
“ **Mm-hm. Now sleep”** he grumbles, but is verily pleased none the less.


End file.
